


Cain and his Vortex Adventure

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Abel is referenced at the end, Clive and Matilda fight, Clive wasn't supposed to be savage, I kinda thought it'd be cool if Cain had a Pokémon, Matilda referenced, OC!Lucas is referenced, POV First Person, Something happens to Matilda., The bros before hoes saga continues, but i just kinda left it in there, he's got like one quote, i feel bad for Rhys, idk why tho, if you don't know my oc go back, its like the illuminati or something, lol, lucas meets lukas, no, read the series, she has like 2 quotes, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Cain, Clive and Forsyth stop a vortex. In Valentia.Because Alm clearly didn't want to stop it.So Marth sent his men to do it.





	Cain and his Vortex Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm sorry I haven't posted in like forever!! I was at a summer camp, and this fanfic idea came up for Cain's next adventure. This is what happened. Sorry if the plot feels rushed, events feel forced, dialogue seems strained or do not connect to the story. I tried to make it as fun for you guys to read as possible (which I do with the series anyways!!)

I met up with Clive and Forsyth when there was nothing else to do. For me at least. Forsyth was saying that he was really enjoying his time here. The people are so diverse, the king is _nice_ , and what's more is there's a lot of open area, too. At least Forsyth said he liked that much so far, although he has only been here for a couple of days. Clive mentioned that the festivities were a lot of fun, but other than that, there was nothing to do. Clive has been living here for a month now, I mentioned to Clive that boredom wasn't really a bad thing. Forsyth agreed.  
We went to go visit Marth soon after the conversation. He always makes the time for me, if need be.  
"Hey Marth! You got a job for us to do?" I asked as council members had started to leave.  
"You missed the council meeting, but assuming that you have never attended one is a good thing. Recently, I've heard talk of a vortex in Valentia, the continent west of the one Altea is on. However, the vortex gets bigger by the day and I want you three to go alongside Ike, Soren, Titania and Rhys. The four of them were notified this morning."  
"Oh, you mean there's a vortex that started to show up and grows gradually in Valentia? Why there?" Clive asked.  
"Of course, and nobody knows why the vortex picked there."  
"You want us to try and stop it?" Forsyth asked.  
"Yes."  
The seven of us were warped to Valentia, outside the capital. There's a Brotherhood here, too, much like home. The instructors of this Brotherhood, however, looked like a couple. I didn't want to overhear anything, but I heard one thing.  
"Take a break everyone," the female said, then turning to stand eye to eye with Clive, "you're back, Clive. You know I'm not too excited to see you. You're probably here to stop the vortex, but to what cost? Your life? Of course you brought allies. Does Alm know you left, Forsyth?"  
"I know I'm back. And I'm not too excited to see you, either. You know whose life ISN'T too high a price to pay? Yours. The reason I say this is because I know you've been rude to me every time I've struck up a conversation with you after I left. You bet Forsyth is back."  
"But surely Alm knows about Forsyth's departure, right?"  
"Does it even matter if Alm knows that Forsyth left?" Rhys asked, "besides, would it even matter to the rest of the continent? Anyone's health?"  
She turned around after hearing Rhys' comment, fuming. She even started to storm off.  
"The vortex feeds off of anger," Ike said, "that may be a guess, but it got bigger once she left. Way bigger."  
"It could be big enough to suck her in," Soren said, "she deserves it anyways."  
The vortex suddenly started to swallow her up, and a few seconds later, she was gone. Clive smiled and laughed softly. I personally think it's always nice to hear him laugh, even though we do room together. Someone else came running up to Clive.  
"Clive!!"  
"Who're you?" I asked.  
"This is Lukas. Not the Lucas you know, Cain."  
_Could the two of them be related? I don't think so, but...._  
The rest of Clive's immediate family came running up to him. Mainly, his sister, his brother in law, and their kid. I mouthed to Clive, 'step aside!' which he did.  
"Clive!"  
He got squeezed by his sister.  
"Uncle Clive!" The youngest, his nephew, I assume, ran up to him and squeezed him.  
Clair's his sister's name, and his nephew's name is Roy. They soon explained that when the vortex would swallow up an entire person if it was big enough. Soren and Titania started tapping their feet.  
"Is there any way to defeat the vortex, or is it not as...easy to beat?" Soren asked, his voice impatient sounding.  
Clair shrugged and left.  
"You have to figure that out by yourself now, right?"  
I mean, it's not like we CAN'T figure it out, it's just an unknown concept.  
I kick at the ground. Sitting seems like a good idea, as I've been on my feet for what feels like forever. Heading home seems like a good idea, too. Lukas and Clive are looking at the small vortex in the sky, while Forsyth and Titania are chatting. Rhys is talking with Lukas and Clive. Actually, everyone else is, while I debate whether we should stay the night or go back home. I knew risking it was a serious business, but I really wanted some leeway. I scanned the group and went towards the warp home.  
"I'm going back," I mutter, "kind of getting nauseous. And tired."  
They all started to follow me. Clive said that I had a sickly look about me so we should all head back. Marth got me checked up once I got back and it was just the flu.  
Passing out was the only thing I felt like doing anyways. I woke up a day or two later with Rhys looking over me. He didn't say a word. Just handed me a bucket. I had the urge to puke anyways. Rhys left, and Marth came in. Finding the energy to sit myself up was hard. While I was trying to prop myself up, Clive came in. He was carrying what looked like a dog.  
"I had the idea that we should get you a pet or something, Cain," Marth said, "so Clive went out and found one."  
I sighed. I couldn't find any other way of talking.  
"It's one of those really, really cute dogs," Clive said, "from what I know, it's called a Growlithe."  
The little fella jumped on my bed and licked my face. Marth and Clive laughed.  
"You were unconscious for almost three days," Marth said, "so we had the chance to get it for you."  
The only thing I could do was mouth the word 'thanks.'


End file.
